There should have been mistletoe!
by SageK
Summary: AU or Episode Re-Write for A Very Blam Holiday Season. An extra scene that tips Previously Unaired Christmas Episode toward Blam ; )


Title: There should have been mistletoe!

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here, kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG

Summary: AU or Episode Re-Write for A Very Blam Holiday Season. An extra scene that tips Previously Unaired Christmas Episode toward Blam ; )

* * *

"That was awesome!"

"Even Coach Sylvester liked our tree!" Sam enthused back at Blaine, a bright smile on his face as they straightened up the choir room after the glee club's impromptu celebration following the presentation of their tree.

Blaine returned his grin, making a leap for a decoration that hung over the doorway. "I know!" he agreed, jumping again. "I never expected that."

He heard Sam approaching. "Dude, what you doing?"

Pointing at the hard-to-reach festive decoration, Blaine said, "We can't just leave mistletoe over the door. It's probably against school rules…"

"Hey, you're under the mistletoe!" Sam said warmly. "Someone's got to kiss you."

"Well, I doubt…" Blaine's voice trailed off as Sam stepped even closer, warm green eyes locked on Blaine's. All at once, he realized Sam was going to kiss him… But that was crazy. Straight boys didn't kiss their gay friends, not even under the mistletoe.

Except, apparently, for Sam Evans. A big hand, with calloused fingertips, cupped Blaine's cheek as full, achingly soft lips descended to meet his own. Unable to resist the temptation, Blaine let his eyes flutter closed and leaned into the kiss, just barely catching Sam's lush lower lip between his own.

Sam's lips tasted like the peppermint candy is been sucking on earlier, Blaine realized, and he had to force himself not to think about that, fingers gripping Sam's flannel shirt. He wasn't sure how long the kiss (or kisses) lasted for, but by the time they broke apart and Sam reached up to pluck the mistletoe from the doorframe, the blond's lips were red and even puffy or than usual.

Neither of them really knew what to make of the fact that they had just made out in the choir room, so they said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes for the night.

It was just after 8 PM when there was a knock on Blaine's front door. He had been sitting in the living room, trying very hard (and failing) not to think about how incredible kissing Sam felt, so he was almost glad for the distraction.

He opened the door to find Sam's standing on the front porch, rosy cheeked and snow dusted. He looked nervous and blurted, "Can I kiss you again?" before Blaine even had the chance to invite him in.

"What?" Blaine asked, startled as he waved Sam inside.

Kicking off his smelly boots, Sam clarified, "I want to kiss you again. Without the mistletoe, so I know it's not just… Christmas magic."

Blaine couldn't have felt less magical, hair free and curly after a shower, glasses on in lieu of contacts, wearing a far too big buckeyes sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants with (to his eternal shame) Ugg slippers… But then Sam was kissing him again and pulling him closer this time and Blaine reacted by looping his arms around Sam's neck.

This time, there was a tentative touch of tongues and, when they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. "Not Christmas magic," Blaine murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Sam's and burying his nose in longish blond hair.

"No," Sam agreed. "That was just us… And clearly I'm not as straight as I thought."

Blaine chuckled a little. "You don't seem too upset about that."

With a shrug, Sam murmured, "Why would I be upset?"

"Most boys would be a little thrown off balance," Blaine said, then stepped back, offering Sam his hand. "Want some hot cocoa?"

Sam took his hand and smiled. "Yeah."

Over hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies, Blaine asked Sam if he wanted to go to see a movie on Friday. A date instead of just their usual bro night thing and Sam grinned, nodding happily.

It was the first of a lifetime full of dates for them.


End file.
